The present invention relates generally to an agricultural harvester. In particular, the present invention relates to an agricultural harvester having a header with a dedicated hydraulic circuit and heat exchanger.
Agricultural harvesters employ headers for processing fields of crop or crop related materials. Such headers can include for example, corn headers, windrowers, draper headers, platform headers and the like. Conventional agricultural harvesters can include a single hydraulic circuit for sharing hydraulic fluid between a combine and the header. Such a hydraulic circuit is complex and can have a tendency to run at a high hydraulic system temperature which can lead to component degradation, loss of performance, and operator safety concerns. Conventional agricultural harvesters can also include separate header hydraulic systems. However, such systems cannot actively control hydraulic fluid temperatures.
Accordingly, there is a need for an agricultural harvester that is capable of addressing the aforementioned problems of conventional agricultural harvester hydraulic circuits. Such a need is satisfied by the agricultural harvester of the subject application.